


Beyond the Thieves (Hiatus?)

by LateScapegoat



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateScapegoat/pseuds/LateScapegoat
Summary: This is currently going on a hiatus. After putting in roughly 10 hours into the most recent chapter alone, and reaching a point where I was beginning to really settle into the writing and style, as well as finally getting a good grip on how I was planning out the story, my computer decided that it wanted to freeze up and crash, not saving my work despite me saving SEVERAL iterations of it. The work is lost, and so is my will for the time being. It was likely a couple thousands words longer, and the time I invested into some segments just to make them feel right would probably be lost in trying to re-write it all.I may try to re-write the third chapter, and maybe there'll be a somewhat welcome surprise. At this moment, however, I'm incredibly drained and might take a break, meandering through it at my own pace. Maybe I'll just delete this and work on something new eventually. Despite there only being two chapters, I thank the few of you that supported it and looked forward to its continuation. Take care.





	1. Morning, 3/19

**Author's Note:**

> This contains spoilers from the end of the game, you've been warned.
> 
> So, most people are probably far more interested in fluff, but I wanted to try and take a more heavy-handed approach at exploring their lives post-game. Most are usually written from a standpoint farther down the road, after they had managed to work out their relationship, but nobody has really seemed to touch on the in-between and how they managed to stay together. Some that have used this approach have had them back together shortly after. I have ideas on how I'd like to see it happen, a natural progression, if you will. 
> 
> I'm not insanely happy about how it turned out, but then again, I despite anything I write.
> 
> Anyways, enough rambling. Hopefully there's enough interest to warrant the continuation of this, if even for a few chapters. Thanks for reading.

The strong aroma of coffee slowly wafted up the staircase into the attic of LeBlanc, mingling with the cologne that Akira had hastily sprayed on himself. Today was to be his final day in Tokyo, and he wanted to feel and look his best. He took a long look around the room, admiring the place he had come to call home. A handful of gifts adorned a shelf against one wall, mementos of the memories he shared with his friends. A healthy looking plant stood high and mighty next to it, daring to push through and protrude through the roof. Across the room was a shabby television, with a barely functioning DVD player sat under it. He had spent many a night with Morgana watching movies, bonding over the many categories they had grown to love. To the right was a desk, scraps of odd looking metal scattered about. A lone lock pick tilted on its side, a reminder of the adventures he shared in. Behind him, a soft black clump of fur lay on his bed fast asleep.

Morgana had only returned a month ago and settled back in almost as if he had never left. Akira had never told him explicitly how happy he was to have him back. After all, Morgana was just as overjoyed to be back, even if he couldn't announce it aloud either. Neither were capable of telling the other in explicit detail just how happy they were to have returned in each other's lives, but the deep connection the two shared spoke louder than any words could.

A muffled vibration sounded from his left front pocket, breaking him from his trance. Akira slid his hand inside and fished out his phone. The silver casing around it had become dented and scratched, etched with the reminders of how valuable it had been for the Phantom Thieves cause. He unlocked his phone and opened up his most recent message. Ryuji sent a reminder for the going away party the team was throwing for him, letting him know the team would be arriving at LeBlanc at noon.

Akira sighed heavily. He had long since grown accustomed to his new way of life. The attic had become a cozy abode, initially giving him solitude from the tenuous grasp he held on the world. The conflict with Shido has shattered his life, propelling him into starting a life he wasn't quite ready to live, nor knew he was capable of living; one where he became a Phantom Thief. One that allotted him the opportunity to form bonds with new friends, fall in love with a girl he cared deeply about, and to reside in a new home while forming what felt like a new family. Not only that, but he had defeated a God and saved humanity from the shackles of their own warped desires. He was about to leave this new life behind, returning to a former life he could barely remember, nothing more than echo of his past.

Akira forced himself to shrug off these thoughts. He wanted to enjoy his last day in Tokyo.

Akira sauntered down the staircase, drifting into the cafe of LeBlanc. Downstairs, the aroma of coffee had a more robust power that almost pummeled him with its incredible smell. Mixed with it was a nearly overpowering scent of curry that suddenly washed over him like a waterfall, drenching him with the fragrance of herbs and spices he had come to know all too well.

Sojiro was leaning over the counter, pouring coffee into a small cup that rested near a mousy-looking redhead. Her head was shoved deep into a magazine, her glasses sliding down her face. Akira absent-mindedly pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Morning, you two."

"Ah, you're awake," Sojiro replied. "I didn't hear you coming downstairs."  
Akira took up a seat next to the redhead.

"How are you, Futaba?"

Futaba lifted her head out of her magazine, a wide smile creeping along her face. "Great! Sojiro is going to take me to Akihibara so I can pick up a new video game."

Akira chuckled to himself. "That's great, Futaba. You're welcome to help yourself to my game collection when I leave tomorrow."

Her smiled faded as quickly as it came. "I still can't believe you have to leave tomorrow," she lamented.

Akira scolded himself. He shouldn't ruin his friends moods too with his lamentations from earlier still in control of his thoughts.

He relaxed in his seat. "Lets just enjoy today, and worry about tomorrow when it comes. Besides, we have the party in a few hours, don't we?"

Futaba couldn't help but admire how calm Akira could be in the face of adversity. He had always been level-headed when it came to solving problems, never letting his emotions take the best of him. Futaba nodded her head and buried her face back into the magazine, beginning to mumble to herself about the latest game releases.

Sojiro placed both a cup of coffee and plate of curry before Akira. This breakfast ritual had become familiar ever since they had rescued Futaba from her palace. She would arrive at LeBlanc every morning with Sojiro long before he would wake up for school, her face always inside of a manga or magazine. Sojiro would hover around the counter, filling up their mugs with coffee and placing the curry before them.

Akira delved into his curry and ate it voraciously, almost as if it were going to be his last meal. The spices burned his throat, but he endured it while savoring every bite. Between pauses of shoveling food down his throat and trying to survive the intense burning sensation his stomach was currently experiencing, he would sip from his coffee. Sojiro watched with enthusiasm as Akira gulped down his food.

"Hey, slow down there," Sojiro chucked, trying to hide the endearment in his voice, "you're going to choke if you eat it at that pace."

Akira slowed his pace. He took more time to enjoy his breakfast reminding himself of how he likely wouldn't get to taste Sojiro's coffee or curry for a very long time. He had learned to make it, but it somehow had never quite came out like it did when Sojiro made it.

"I'm gonna miss your help around here," he remarked. "Thanks to you, though, Futaba has been able to break from her shell more, and wants to take a more hands-on approach to the business." Sojiro was beaming, glancing over to Futaba. Her head was still pushed deep into her magazine. If she had heard what Sojiro said, she made no motion to acknowledge it. Sojiro shook his head, a smile still plastered on his face. "Honestly, I'll never truly understand that girl." Sojiro turned the television on and leaned back into the wall of beans, crossing his arms, transfixing his gaze on it intently.

Akira felt another soft vibration coming from his pocket and pulled it out. Seeing a text from Makoto was enough to send his heart fluttering, causing him to soar and feel as if he was on cloud nine. It had been just a simple text, asking if they could meet before the party, but it was more than enough to lift his spirits. He replied hastily and settled his phone back in his pocket before leaning over the counter, lost in thought about the girl he loved. If anyone could save him from despair, if anyone could take him by the hand and save him from himself, it was her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto flattened out her jacket and adjusted her headband in the mirror. Akira was leaving tomorrow, and the team was going to be throwing him a party later that day. Ryuji and Ann were tasked with food, while Yusuke and Haru decided to take care of decor. Makoto told them she was staying behind to take care of a few last minute things at home, but in truth she wanted to be alone with Akira before the team congregated at LeBlanc to throw his party.

Her phone rattled in her hand. Looking down, she noticed a text from Akira. Her heart fluttered as she swiftly opened the message.

_I'd love to see you._

She couldn't help herself from closing her eyes, a smile sweeping across her face. Her cheeks went hot and turned a bright shade of pink. She could already smell the soft scent of coffee intertwining with his cologne as she leans into him. His hot breath against her cheek before he leans in for a kiss. She shivered. They had only been dating for six months, but she felt happier around him than she had since her father passed away. Akira was always gentle with her, quietly listening to her qualms about her future while he held her to his chest, calmly rubbing her back. She would often look up into his dark eyes, absorbing the pure love he beamed into her. She couldn't help but blush each time, nuzzling further into his chest while wrapping her arms around him tightly, closing her eyes so she could get drunk solely off of his presence.

Reality is rarely as pleasing as one could dream it to be. Her fantasy came crashing down around her, severing her from the pleasantries she was reveling in. Akira was leaving, and she was unsure of where their relationship would go. Valentine's Day had come and gone. She didn't want to succumb to her fears on such an important day. Akira had told her that nothing was going to change, that they'd remain together and they'd find a way to make it work. Makoto had to squeeze her eyes tight to stop tears from streaming down her face. Akira moving away was hard enough, but she couldn't fathom how they would manage to make their relationship work. Panic began to build up inside her when thoughts of Akira ghosting her came to mind. Akira finding new love when he returned home and forgetting all about her. Worst of all, she was scared that she was good enough for Akira, that she wasn't anything special.

Makoto shifted her head back and took a long look at herself in the mirror. She needed to be strong, for her own sake. So much had changed for her in the last year. She had made real friends, joined the Phantom Thieves, met Akira, and found a new purpose in her life. No longer was she the meek Student Council president, nor was she being thrust into an uncertain and borderline unfair future. She had managed to rebel against the expectation's of society, her sister, and even herself, becoming a far more strong-willed individual.

Akira had been her rock, listening to her form machinations of how she wanted to integrate herself into society more; to understand her fellow peers especially. He would listen as she spoke about her fears, holding her close as she cried when discussing her fathers passing. Akira would always sit so stoic, reassuring her when she fretted, and calming her when she was afraid. Love would pour from his eyes whenever theirs would lock, but otherwise he had always seemed so cool and confidant, as if nothing could ever scare him. She hadn't had anyone to lean on quite like him before, not even Sae. Since her father had died, Sae had ever increasingly grown more distant and cold. Their bond had slipped, only recovering over the last few months. She would often bottle her emotions inside, sorting through them at home, lying in her bed alone.

Makoto looked up at the clock. There was only an hour left before the party would start. She stared at it, aghast. Time had almost stood still it seemed, with only ten minutes having passed by since she received the text from Akira. She was going to find out what would come next soon, pleading silently that everything would work out easily, and that their life ahead could come without turmoil.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reality is often a harsh mistress, cracking a whip and shaping the world around it. We're often left to wander, left to discover and weed through it's many visages, hoping that buried deep inside is one that our hearts yearn for. Rarely do we find such happiness, but a glimmer in a sea of darkness is often enough to give us any semblance of hope. Makoto and Akira had found their glimmer, and they refused to let go.


	2. Morning, 3/19 - Part 2

Makoto walked into LeBlanc, studying the café for Akira. She spotted him sitting next to Futaba, staring off into space. She walked up behind him, gently tapping his shoulder. Akira, fully lost in thought, almost fell out of his chair when he felt a sudden rapping on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Makoto smiling at him, softly giggling to herself. He tried to hide his blushing face, but he knew she was far too perceptive to let something of that caliber go unnoticed.

"I'm glad you're here."

Makoto's cheeks went red, a smile making its way across her face. She felt Akira take her hand as he stood up, leading her up the stairs to his attic bedroom. He led her to the couch, where they sat next to each other. Morgana, having awoken from his nap some time ago spotted them. He and Akira shared a glance before he wandered down the stairs, giving the couple some time alone.

A few minutes passed by in silence as they sat there, hand in hand. Tension hung in the air, and the notion that they soon would no longer be in each others presence began to overwhelm Akira. Makoto spoke up and snapped him out of his descent into despair.

"Uhm... How was your morning?" Akira turned to look at her, noting an unmistakable sadness hiding beneath the love she displayed. Makoto would always ask about the little things going on in his life, making them feel important. He tried to reply, but he suddenly had cotton-mouth. Akira suddenly felt sick. He could feel his stomach knotting up, his emotions slowly beginning to build and threatening to force their way out. The only thing he could to do keep himself from falling apart was to avoid Makoto's gaze. Seeing him turn away saddened Makoto, and she squeezed his hand tightly.

"Akira? What's wrong?"

Akira felt like he was going to collapse. Making Makoto worry was too much for him to bear.

Akira slowly looked up, and locked eyes with Makoto. For the first time, Makoto could see far more than love in his dark-grey eyes. A wide spectrum of emotions were sliding by like a movie, detailing every thought running through his muddled mind. Makoto couldn't single in on a single emotion, the range of emotions on display was constantly shifting. She could see fear turn to love. Love would shift to bewilderment and then swap to sadness as quickly as it came.

"I'm scared, Makoto. More than I've ever felt in my entire life."

Tears began to well up in Akira's eyes. He could feel everything inside of him wanting to burst out, but he wanted to keep everything in check. He couldn't afford to let everything out at once, nor did he want to steamroll Makoto with the fears and doubts that shook him to his very core. Feeling Makoto lay her hand on his arm gently, taking his hand in the other made him finally crack. Tears slowly streamed down his face and he tried to stop himself, but he couldn't hold them from flowing. The next thing he felt were two arms wrapping around his torso, pulling him in so he could rest his head on her shoulders. He threw his arms around Makoto, holding her tight.

His hair suddenly began to feel wet, and he could hear a faint sniffling. Knowing Makoto was crying only served to break his heart. He squeezed his eyes tightly, trying to block the tears. Makoto shifted his head, allowing herself to nuzzle deep into his neck as he gently rested his on hers. They sat like this for what felt like hours, holding each other with all their might and softly crying.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira was the first to calm down. He wiped away his tears and began to gently pet Makoto's chestnut-colored hair. Makoto nuzzled deeper as her cries began to fade into whimpers. Before long, she too calmed down, feeling Akira lightly brush away her tears.

"I've never seen a side of you like that, Akira," Makoto whispered. "In fact, I don't think I've ever seen any side of you that wasn't calm."

Akira bowed his head. He knew she was right. Never had he outwardly displayed the range of emotion Makoto did. Even when he was nervous or upset, he hid it so as not to upset her.

"I didn't want to make you worry, or feel upset but maybe I took it too far," he replied sadly.  
"Being forced out my home, into unfamiliar territory and being dragged through an unfair court case. I had to toughen up, build a shell around me so that when I came here, I could get by. Deep down, I've always been scared. Having my friends by my side, having you near me, always supporting me, had helped me cope. Now that I'm leaving soon, returning back to my old life, and I won't get to see my friends for a long time," Akira looked back up to her, a distraught gaze mirroring back at him.

I'm not going to be able to with for even longer," Akira's heart felt like it was going to explode. "I don't want to lose you, Makoto. I need you, I love you."

Makoto felt like her very world was falling apart. She had never expected to see Akira fall apart like this. Their relationship had reached a critical junction, as if it were speeding down a highway, threatening to crash at a moments notice. Makoto wanted to be strong for Akira. After all, she felt the same about him. The thought of losing him, of having to break up and never be by his side wrenched her heart and made it feel like it was going to burst.

Makoto wasn't one for taking the lead in the relationship, not that she hadn't wanted to, but because her nervousness and lack of romantic knowledge made her unsure of how to proceed. Inspiration struck, and she suddenly knew what to do. Taking Akira's head in her hands, she rested one hand on his cheek, and stared deeply into his eyes. They were the color of storms on the evening horizon, dark and mysterious as they drifted by, getting ever darker. No longer would she be unable to see into them. The storm may never break, but the clouds would now part for her.

Leaning in, Makoto tilted her head ever so slightly, brushing her lips against his. They tasted of coffee and curry, but it hadn't bothered her before, and it wouldn't now. Kissing Akira would send shivers up her spine from the pleasure she felt, and it only served to increase her passion for him. Affection flared up within her as she pulled him in closer, the kiss becoming much deeper. She began wrapping an arm around his back with another on the back of his head, pushing him closer to her. Akira's eyes widened in shock from never having seen her take command like this, but he quickly succumbed to the bliss and engaged with fervent passion. Her lips felt like pillows against his, and he could feel himself beginning to melt. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her body closer, reveling in the warmth of her body and intimacy they were sharing.

Makoto had to force herself to pull away, not wanting to break from his lips for even second. Akira leaned in for a quick peck when she did, causing Makoto to blush despite the passionate engagement they had just finished partaking in. She took Akira's hand in hers and squeezed it.

"I love you too, Akira," She said as her cheeks turned red and began to feel as if they were on fire. "You've helped me change. I used to just be the quiet Student Council president, studying away for college. Because of you, I have newfound confidence. I'm glad we found each other. and I'm happy you became my study partner in love. We're going to make this work, no matter what." Makoto could feel a wide smile creep along her face. Never had she thought someone would make her this happy, let alone find a boy that she would fall in love with.

The pain Akira had been feeling began to drain from him, replaced by a new resolve. Makoto had grown so much, and had become a far stronger individual than either had anticipated. Affection welled up inside of him as he thought about how she had taken charge and helped save him from himself. He adored her newfound strength, and now knew that Makoto wasn't someone who would be scared off so easily. Through thick and thin, she was going to stay by his side, supporting him as he would her throughout all their troubles.

Makoto leaned her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes, a loving smile still spread across her face. Akira gently rested his head on hers. For the first time in a while, he no longer felt scared. He just wanted to enjoy Makotos company for a little longer. They sat like this for a while, quietly basking in each others love.

Downstairs, a door being thrown into a bell broke the peaceful silence, followed closely by a loud voice yelling.

"Yo, is anyone here?"

Makoto pulled her head out from under Akira's.

"Looks like they're here."

Akira stood up, still holding her by the hand.

"Maybe it's time we should tell them."

Makoto's eyes widened as her heart felt like it skipped a beat.

"They're going to find out sometime, maybe now is the best time."

Makoto stood up and squeezed his hand. Futaba and Morgana already knew of their romance. Futaba had often been loafing around LeBlanc when Makoto would come over to spend time with Akira, taking an amount of time longer than most would to notice two people together. Morgana lived with Akira, and had seen some of their texts. She could only hope that Akira had managed to hide some of the more intimate ones from him. All the same, she knew that the rest of their friends would need find out eventually, but hadn't really thought about when the right time would be. However, Akira had a point. He would be leaving soon, and it probably would be for the best if they found out now, while the team was still together.

"I think you're right. Let's do this."

Akira nodded and quickly kissed her on the cheek before whispering in her ear.

"Are you ready, my Queen?"

Makoto could feel her cheeks turning hot again as she nodded.

"You can be so cheesy sometimes," she said while stifling a laugh, her eyes lighting up.

Akira tossed her a quick smile before turning his attention to the stairs, the sounds of feet shuffling below growing louder.

"I'm upstairs, guys. Come on up."

The nervousness Makoto felt started to subside as she could feel the original confidant demeanor of her boyfriend returning. She locked her fingers tightly around his as they awaited their friends arrival together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long delay between chapters for the few of you that are actually interested in this story. I can't promise daily updates since I work M-F, and it kills a lot of my energy for the day. I'll try and get a chapter out every 2-3 days at the least.
> 
> Speaking of this story, I kind of struggled with whether or not I wanted to continue it. While I love the idea of exploring their lives during the in-between period, part of me doesn't want to see them struggle because of how much I adore their relationship and pairing. However, a friend encouraged me, and while working on this chapter, my energy was renewed. That might explain why some of the writing is a little weak at a few points. I apologize for this as well. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys can bear with me and I settle into this a bit more.


End file.
